User blog:StrawberryFlight/Season 4 thoughts
These are some episodes that might be in Season 4. This is just my opinion. I want to hear yours. Episodes #'Blythe is Tardy!: Part 1' - Blythe finds out she's late for school, after she's supposed to learn about "The Pets' Special Event". #'Blythe is Tardy!: Part 2' - The pets follow Blythe to school, and they find out that The Pets' Special Event isn't until a few months. #'Too Many Minkas!' (Similar to Too Many Pinkie Pies) - Minka finds a weird mirror in the restroom and she pulls out her clones. Soon, a sea of pink monkeys floods Downtown City! #'What Happened to the Mongoose?' - Sunil acts very weird, and it's up to Blythe and the pets to figure out what's wrong with him. #'Stupid Cupid' - Sugar Sprinkles keeps chasing Sunil and Vinnie, trying to make them fall in love with Russell. #'Zoe for Goodness Sake!' - Zoe can't find out what dress she should wear to The Pets' Special Event. #'The Panda Party' - Ling-Pen, Ling-Jun, Jun-Ling, and the other pandas come to the day camp, flooding it. Penny-Ling joins them, and the other pets don't know what to do. Meanwhile, Blythe tries to find out why she can understand pets. #'Stinking Skunk' - Pepper has bad diarrhea, and she keeps farting in the day camp. Suddenly, the other pets try to do the same thing, eating burritos, extra beans, and extra extra beans. Meanwhile, Blythe doesn't talk to Sue, after she broke Blythe's phone on purpose. #'Platy-Octo-Pi' - Mrs. Twombly brings a cowardly platypus into the day camp. Meanwhile, Blythe keeps saying "Is it apple pie? No. Is it blueberry pie? No. It's octopi!", annoying Roger. #'Christie and Apple Pie' - Blythe helps Aunt Christie make some apple pie. Meanwhile, Vinnie creates a dance called "Vinnie-Tail". #'Naked Mongoose' - Sunil accidentally sends his butt on fire. Meanwhile, Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles both tell false tales to Blythe. #'Coat of a Pet' - Russell tries on a new suit for The Pets' Special Event, but it's too tight. Can Blythe help him? #'Scariest Shyness' - Penny-Ling gets filmed (which she is much too camera-shy for). #'New Leaf' - It's fall, and there's one more leaf in the tree that won't fall. Can Minka find out what's wrong? Meanwhile, Sue keeps saying "Blythe, you're fired!" #'Alli' - Wiggles McSunbask falls into a sewer, and finds Big Al. The pets keep staring into the sewer. Soon, Blythe fishes them both out. #'The Mongoose with the Guts' - Sunil is too scared to go to The Pets' Special Event in a few months, but Blythe tells him there's nothing to be afraid of. #'Talky Pepper' - Pepper keeps talking too much to the pets. Blythe says Pepper should get her tongue, but Pepper keeps saying "I'm not a cat. Silly Blythe!" #'Y R U?' - Pepper keeps saying the other pets stink, but later, it comes true. Meanwhile, Blythe accuses at The Biskits of being rude to her. #'Panda U' - Penny-Ling wants to go the The Pets' Special Event RIGHT NOW! Blythe keeps saying "no". #'Monkey Business' - Minka is busy creating a painting for The Pets' Special Event, but none of her paintings turn out well enough. #'Gaggy' - Pepper tells jokes that are not fit enough for The Pets' Special Event. #'No Cuties' - Penny-Ling goes for a walk, but everyone says she's ugly and creepy. #'Dancy Dancy' - Vinnie can't find the right dance for The Pets' Special Event. #'So...Awesome...' - Vinnie thinks he's very smart, but he's actually really dumb. #'The Pets' Special Event: Part 1' - Blythe and the pets come to the special event, but the mean Biskits show up. #'The Pets' Special Event: Part 2' - Blythe feels sad that she didn't have a nice time, but at the end of the episode, Blythe tells the pets how much they mean to her. That's all I have for Season 4. Ciao. :) Category:Blog posts